Solve for $q$ : $-3 = q + 14$
Solution: Subtract $14$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{-3 {- 14}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{q} \\ -3 &=& q + 14 \\ \\ {-14} && {-14} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -3 {- 14} &=& q \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ q = -17$